Búsqueda
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminado Kagome cansada de esperar que Inuyasha se decida por ella, y olvida a Kikio su primer amor, acepta la propocicion de su madre...¿Inuyasha dejara que su miko se vaya para siempre y sea de otro?.... RESUMEN DENTRO...
1. La Noticia

**Búsqueda.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Ya han pasado cinco años, precisamente aquel año se cumple el sexto año que conoce a Inuyasha y cumple vente y uno, sus estudios han finalizado, solo le falta un año o dos de carrera, su madre desea nietos, y aquello hace pensar a la chica, aceptando la proposición de su madre en que ella busque candidato._

_Los fragmentos de la perla siguen en su búsqueda, Naraku ha muerto, Kikio latente en aquella vida, ellos en u búsqueda, ¿Qué reacción tendrá Inuyasha cuando esta llegue y le diga que su madre esta en búsqueda de esposo?, ¿Kagome lograra casarse con un extraño y olvidar el amor que siente por Inuyasha?._

_¿Inuyasha dejara que su miko se vaya para siempre y sea de otro?._

**Capitulo I.- La Noticia.**

Camina lentamente por aquel bosque, observando todo a su contorno el gran cambio que ha tenido la aldea desde donde se encuentra y aquel lugar, desde hace cinco años atrás aquella pequeña villa estaba desprotegida y ahora goza de gran prosperidad.

El verano no tarda en comenzar, y sus vacaciones en la universidad apenas empezaron ayer en la tarde su último día, se suponía que Inuyasha debería de estar esperándola o por lo menos tendría que haber ido a su búsqueda… pero aquello no fue.

Shippo le había mencionado que este se estaba comportando de forma extraña por las noches, salía a caminatas y algunas ocasiones volvía hasta muy pasada la tarde, sin dar explicación alguna… y sabía ella cual era la respuesta… Kikio…

_Kagome, sabes que anhelo tener un nieto a quiero consentir, ya tienes edad para casarte, dentro de poco cumples vente y uno, ¿por que no buscas algún candidato?_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su madre, la primera ves que las escucho pensó en Inuyasha, podría ser él, pero bien sabía que ese esta enamorado profundamente de Kikio y no hay espacio en su corazón para ella… ¿Por qué no aceptar la proposición de su madre?.

Apenas ayer volvió a repetírselo pero ahora con una lista de posibles candidatos, en el primer lugar estaba Inuyasha.

_Yo se hija que no quieres casarte, ¿pero deberías de pensarlo?.- lo dice la padre como sugerencia y pregunta._

_Yo estado pensando eso… y bueno creo que tienes razón…- lo dice esta, dejando que la madre se siente a su lado._

_¿enserio?.- lo pregunta su madre entusiasmada._

_Si…- lo contesta Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿para que esperar mas a Inuyasha?, debía de tener una oportunidad con otra persona._

_He hecho una lista de los candidatos que hay a tu alrededor, incluidos los de la universidad…- lo dice la madre, mostrando aquella pequeña libreta, toda llena de nombres de diferentes hombres._

_¡oh!...- es lo único que dice Kagome con una gota en la cabeza._

_Por que no la revisas y me dices quien te interesa…- lo sugiere la madre levantándose de aquella cama matrimonial situada en el centro de la recamara, quedando la ventana arriba de la misma cama, a los lados un pequeño escritorio donde se sitúan los cuadernos de la chica, y en frente el closet._

_Pero mamá, ¿no crees que sea raro que todos estos, pueda hablarles de un día para otro?...- lo pregunta esta observando las hojas de aquella libreta._

_Oh de eso no te preocupes Kag, ellos están enamorados de ti, así que esperan ansiosos que les hable para hacer una cita…- lo dice la madre antes del salir de la habitación despreocupadamente, como si aquello fuera lo mas normal de todo el universo._

_Oh kami ¿tantos?... ya decían Yuka, Ari y Ayume que algunos babeaban por ella, pero nunca pensó que tantos… ¿Qué hará?._

¡buf!, bueno había acordado con su madre que ella decidiera a ultima hora, pero bien tan bien tacho el nombre de Inuyasha explicándole que este nunca se dejaría en ella, ya que el ama a Kikio…

Tiene una semana para pasar en la época antigua y después regresar a su casa con aquella lista larga de pretendientes, solo por que su madre quiere un nieto, pero también ella debe de buscar a alguien que pueda quitarle aquel amor que siente por el hanyou, si no hace aquello esta segura que se volverá loca…

Comienza a caminar hacia la aldea, dejando que sus piernas se refresquen por la brisa de aquella mañana, lleva una falda algo corta no tanto como la de su uniforme de secundaria lo justo que le llega a las rodillas y una playera de tirantes lo ultimo de la moda.

Su mochila en su espalda solo que esta de color azul, dentro de ella comida que su madre les manda a sus amigos y un poco de ropa para aquella larga y dura semana en búsqueda de los fragmentos que se extraviaron a causa de que murió naraku, ahora ningún mal grande los asecha…

Hey mujer hasta que te dignas a venir….- lo dice una voz enfrente de ella sacándola de todo pensamiento en el que se encontraba.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo murmura, observando aquel joven delante suyo, apuesto como siempre, su aire de arrogancia, su aire sexy, aquel cuerpo músculo y perfecto, sus lindas orejas y aquellos ojos dorados que tanto adora… su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, como si pudiera salir de su pecho…

Debía de termina con aquel amor que siente por él hanyou, por mas que siga con él, no puede hacerse ilusiones sabiendo que al final terminara con su único amor… Kikio.

Kagome…- la llama este, viendo a la miko, recorriéndola con su vista, cuando fue que aquella mujer cambio demasiado rápido, de aquel cuerpo de niña se ha convertido en uno de mujer, listo para ser tomado por un macho.

Se me hizo tarde…- lo contesta Kagome, sacando aquel hibrido de sus pensamientos.

¡feh!, no sabes que debemos de viajar en la tarde.- lo dice este de forma altanera como si no le importara el regreso de la pelinegra, cosa que hiere a Kagome, haciendo que su decisión ya no tenga marcha atrás.

¿Sango?.- lo pregunta Kagome, caminando hacia la aldea, ignorando aquel comentario, aunque su orgullo no ignore su corazón no puede hacerlo, ni siquiera un "hola te extrañe", y eso que se fue dos semanas… y nada.

En la cabaña…- lo contesta este, siguiendo a la miko, observando el contorno de su figura por la espalda, se ve tan cambiada, no lo saludo como suele hacerlo, con aquel brillo que tanto adora en sus ojos, como si estuviera triste, pensativa, tomando una decisión importante ¿Qué podría suceder?.

-.-

¿Por qué no van al este?.- lo sugiere Kaede.

¿ha escuchado algo anciana?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al final de la cabaña.

Podía haber en ese lugar fragmentos…- lo dice, dejando que grupo siga con sus alimentos.

Yo necesito estar el sábado en mi casa…- lo anuncia Kagome, antes de salir de la cabaña, quiere estar sola, meditar las cosas… Inuyasha la ignora y ella solo desea irse a su casa a distraerse, Shippo le tuvo que contar que precisamente ayer en la noche vio almas alrededor del bosque.

Suelta un profundo suspiro al sentarse debajo de unos de los arboles que se encuentran cerca de aquel templo, que hace unos años atrás construyeron los aldeanos.

Ve hacia las estrellas que se aprecian en aquel manto nocturno, no hace mucho frió pero la noche es fresca, no se le ocurrió tomar un suéter antes de salir, y ahora sufre las consecuencias… con sus brazos se abraza, dejando que por lo menos un poco el frió se disperse de su cuerpo.

Siente como algo cae por sus hombros cubriéndola, observando aquella tela que logra reconocer el haori de Inuyasha…

Si no fueras tan tonta, no hubieras salido sin que te taparas…- lo dice este a su lado, tomando asiento.

Si tanto te molesta, toma…- lo dice Kagome molesta quitándose aquella prenda de su cuerpo, devolviéndosela.

¡feh! Tonta si te lo di es por que no lo necesito…- lo dice este devolviéndole la prenda y colocándosela en los hombros.

Gracias…- lo murmura levemente Kagome, fijando su vista de nuevo en las estrellas, sintiéndose nerviosa de que Inuyasha este a su lado, quiere preguntarle muchas cosas, pero si la respuesta es la que piensa, ¿de que sirve?

Pasa un largo rato, haciendo que un leve viento se haga presente, dejando que Kagome apriete mas la prenda de Inuyasha en su cuerpo…

Unos segundos después unos fuertes brazos la rodean, dejándola pegada en el cuerpo del chico…

¿Inuyasha?...- lo murmura y pregunta Kagome observando el rostro de este.

¡keh! Tienes frió, solo te doy calor…- lo murmura este sin darle importancia en el asunto, dejando que la cabeza de Kagome se recargue en su pecho, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

No sabe por que aquel impulso de abrazarla, como la primera vez que la mantuvo entre sus brazos pero por una situación diferente exactamente hace cinco años atrás, a causa de la pelea contra Sesshomaru y el peligro que esta corría, la tuvo que mandar a su época según él sin regreso, pero ahora después de cinco años todavía la tiene a su lado, ¿sería capaz de dejarla ir cuando llegara el momento?.

Su cerebro le dice que debe dejarla ir, ¿pero su corazón?... pareciera que el no esta de acuerdo, la estrecha mas entre sus brazos recargando su mentón en la cabeza de Kagome, que ahora ya se encuentra profundamente dormida.

¿Cuántas veces no ha contemplando aquel rostro por las noches cuando duerme la miko?... demasiadas veces, sabe cada contorno y cada rasgo de aquel lugar.

Su vista se fija en sus labios, los cuales dejan escapar un pequeño suspiro, como desea tanto probar de nuevo, recuerda que exactamente hace un año atrás tuvo el placer de probarlos.

_¡No se por que siempre defiendes a ese lobo!.- lo grita un enojado hanyou._

_Ya te he dicho Inuyasha, que Kouga solo quiere ayudarme…- lo dice esta harta de los reclamos de este hanyou._

_Y ¿por eso debe de besarte?.- lo pregunta celoso, dejando que ahora aquellos celos florezcan a presencial aquel pequeño beso._

_Solo fue un accidente…- se defiende una Kagome alejada del grupo._

_Miroku, Sango y Shippo junto con Kirara se habían ido a la aldea con Kaede después de aquel encuentro con Kouga, algo desagradable, dejando que la pareja arregle sus cosas._

_¿¡Llamas un accidente tomarte de la cintura y acercarse hacia su cuerpo?!.- lo grita este, al hacer lo mismo que hizo aquel lobo con Kagome, poniéndola algo nerviosa._

_Inu…ya…ya…sha…- lo balbucea Kagome, posando sus manos en el pecho del chico, tratando de apartarlo pero aquello ocasiona que este ponga ambas manos en su cintura acercándola mas hacia él._

_¿le llamas también un accidente que el se acerque a tú rostro con intención de besarte?.- lo murmura Inuyasha haciendo poco a poco lo que sus palabras dicen._

_Yo…- lo balbucea._

_Y ¿le llamas accidente a un beso?...- lo murmura por ultimo aquel hanyou tomando suavemente los labios de la miko entre los suyos, primero el inferior abriendo paso por aquella cavidad que bien Kagome le deja explorar…_

_Un leve suspiro sale de los labios de Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha haga magia en sus labios, muy lento aquel beso, dejando primero que ambas lenguas se reconozcan después el que Inuyasha la apriete a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse en uno solo, con ayuda de sus manos se sostiene fuertemente de la ropa del chico, dejando que este suba un poco sus manos hacia un poco bajo de sus pechos ocasionándole un leve gemido._

_Acapara con sus labios toda la boca de Kagome, finalizándola con un lento juego en aquellos labios, antes de separase lentamente, escuchando con aquellas orejitas blancas un leve gemido con un suspiro._

_Abre aquellos ojos obres, tratando de centrar su vista en aquella pelinegra, que tiene entre sus brazos, observa como tiene los ojos cerrados, sus labios hinchados, la respiración agitada y sus manos fuertemente agarradas de su haori rojo, como si temiese caer._

_Dime Kagome, ¿te gusto el accidente?.- lo dice en forma burlona._

_Kagome abre sus ojos rápidamente, sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón, ¿así que todo fue un juego?... _

_Se separa con lentitud de los abrazos de Inuyasha como si este se rehusara a devolverla a la tierra… _

_Eres un tonto… solo me usaste…- lo murmura Kagome, tratando de no llorar en aquellos momentos, tanto ilusionando, soñando con aquel segundo beso de Inuyasha y este solo juega con ella… es un tonto… un idiota, un…._

_Espera Kag….-_

_¡ABAJO!.- lo grita Kagome furiosa, escuchando como continuación un fuerte golpe en el suelo._

Lo ultimo que recuerda fue percibir aquel olor a sal… había hablando antes de pensar, su bocota y su orgullo hablo primero que su corazón… ¡arg!, desde aquel momento Kagome no se ha acercado mucho a él, mantiene su distancia, y apenas ese momento es cuando puede abrazarla.

¿pero ahora?... ¡arg! Como detesta tener aquellos sentimientos humanos, que solo estorban en sus sueños…

El debe de cumplir una promesa y esa promesa es con Kikio, no puede seguir o más bien no puede ilusionarse con Kagome si bien sabe que después él partirá al infierno con su amor antiguo.

Por algo estuvo viendo a Kikio todas esas largas dos semanas, aunque dentro de si mismo sintió un gran dolor y vació…

-.-

Inuyasha necesito regresar a mi casa…- lo dice aquella miko en la espalda del chico, continuando con el viaje que deben de hacer.

¡feh! Mujer no molestes…- lo contesta Inuyasha, corriendo a dirección hacia la aldea donde se percibió un fragmento de la perla.

Inuyasha, me adelantare….- lo anuncia Sango desde el aire encima de Kirara con Miroku y Shippo a su lado

¡Si!.- lo grita este, viendo como sus amigos se apresuran a llegar antes de que aquel demonio ataque la aldea.

Inuyasha, tienes que escucharme…- lo sigue insistiendo Kagome, desde su espalda.

¡feh! Mujer ¿Qué es mas importante que buscarlos fragmentos de Shikón?.- lo pregunta este corriendo cerca del rió… entre roca y roca.

Tengo que llegar con mi mamá…- lo dice esta como excusa.

Tu mamá puede esperar…- se lo contesta sin bajar la velocidad.

Bien si quieres saberlo Inuyasha, ¡me caso!.- lo grita y anuncia Kagome desde su espalda.

Aquellas dos ultimas palabras siguen en la mente del chico "_me caso"_, haciendo que se pare de un golpe, cayendo ambos al pasto…

Inuyasha rueda por aquella pradera que los mismo que Kagome, se para de un golpe gracias a su agilidad levantándose y recordar aquellas palabras _"me caso". _

¿se casaba?, ¿con quien demonios?, ella no puede casarse, Kagome no… ella no puede irse de su lado… no puede simplemente no puede…

Busca con la vista a la miko, que se encuentra tirada a un extremo de donde el mismo cayo, rápidamente se acerca hacia ella.

¡oh kami!, ¿Qué he hecho?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome entre sus brazos, viendo aquella herida en su cabeza ocasionada por la roca de alado.

**Continuaraaa!!!**

**Hola!!!, bueno aquí tienen otra creación, planeaba hacer algo pero me resulto mejor esta idea, así que disfrútenlo, al igual que las otras historias ¿vale?!...**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y el tomarse la molestia de leer este nuevo fic.**

**Espero que la idea les agrade, es algo loco que no me salía de la cabeza con nada, así que aquí se los traigo!!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Solos tú y yo

**Capitulo II.- Solos tú y yo.**

¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!, ¡responde!.- lo grita este, tratando de despertarla, cosa que no logra…

Si no hubiera sido tan tonto, ¡¡arg!!... lastimo a Kagome, cuando él mismo prometió en protegerla… pero es que esa noticia no lo dejo pensar bien, ella tuvo la culpa al soltársela cuando se encuentra corriendo

Kagome, por favor despierta…- lo ruega Inuyasha, tomando asiento en una de las grandes rocas del lugar, tratando de despertar a la miko…

Kagome te prometo ya no pelear contigo, me comeré tu comida, te dejare ir a tu época sin repelar, ya no me enojare contigo… por favor despierta…- lo dice desesperado el chico sin tener alguna contestación de su joven miko.

mmmmm…- se escucha aquel sonido provenir de los labios de Kagome, observando como esta mueve poco a poco su cabeza.

Sshh cuidado tonta no quiero que te lastimes mas…- lo dice Inuyasha dejándola en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

Mmmm, ¿Qué paso?...- lo pregunta una Kagome apenas abriendo aquellos ojos marrones.

Nos caímos…- lo contesta - ¿te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta con preocupación.

Me duele solo un poco la cabeza…- se lo confiesa tratando de tocarse la zona que le duele solo que Inuyasha no la deja, retirándole la mano.

Puedes infectarte…- lo dice este, rompiendo un trozo de su haori, para empezar a curar a la chica con el agua del río que esta a unos metros de ellos.

Inu…ya…-

Sshh no hables…- lo interrumpe el hanyou, terminando de limpiar aquella herida.

Pero… los chicos….- lo dice esta en susurro.

¡feh! Ellos pueden arreglársela solos…- lo dice este, sin tomarle importancia, y es cierto Miroku puede acabar cualquier cosa al igual que Sango ellos sobran en algunos momentos.

Pero…-

Kagome por favor…- lo dice este, sorprendiendo a la misma miko al escuchar aquel por favor.

Termina con aquella herida, poniendo una curita que suele traer su Kagome en aquella mochila azul.

¿puedes levantarte?.- se lo pregunta.

Si, creo que si…- lo contesta esta, tomando la mano del chico y poco a poco comenzar a levantarse de aquel suelo con ayuda de Inuyasha

Con ayuda del hanyou caminan ambos dentro de aquel bosque se ve enfrente, apoyándose una ves que parece ser que llegan al centro de este en uno de los árboles.

¿quieres sentarte?.- lo pregunta este

No, solo estoy mareada…- lo comenta, dejando que aquel dolor de jaqueca comience a ceder, debe de ser por sus poderes de sacerdotisa que se encuentran funcionando.

¿Kagome, quiero que me digas como es eso que te casas?.- lo pregunta el hanyou, tratando de no romper el árbol mas cercano con sus garras.

Bueno…yo…- lo comienza a balbucear la misma Kagome, observando el rostro dorado del chico.

¡con un demonio dime!.- lo grita, tratando de tranquilizar aquellos celos.

No es que me case… lo que pasa es que…

¿Cómo que no te casas?, ¿me mentiste?.- lo pregunta interrumpiendo.

No claro que no… pero es que…- lo comienza a decir- mi mamá quiere un nieto… y bueno ella…. Esta buscando candidato… ¿me entiendes?.- lo concluye algo sonrojada ante el asunto.

¿nieto?, eso quiere decir, que la madre de la chica quiere que tenga un bebé, un cachorro… ¿Quién sería el padre?.

Mi mamá, esta viendo hombres con los que me pueda casar…- lo comienza a decir al ver la cara de confusión del chico- tengo que salir claro antes con ellos, una cita.- lo informa – todavía no me caso… Inuyasha…- lo termina de decir.

¿cita?.- lo pregunta algo confundido

Es cuando una pareja va a lugares privados a platicar y a convivir…- lo explica Kagome.

_Lugares privados…_ lo escucha que se repite en su mente imaginando algunas imágenes desagradables para él, ¿Kagome se acostaría con un hombre?... no, no, no… no puede permitirlo… Kagome no puede ser de otro ¡NO!.

¿sucede algo malo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, acercándose hacia el chico estado ya enfrente suyo, en un momento a otro se puso muy pálido, ¿acaso le importaba algo?.

Tú no puedes… no… Kag… yo… tú… él…- lo comienza a balbucea, como aquella ocasión que sintió un pánico hace cinco años atrás cuando aquel jabalí demonio secuestro a su Kagome y quiso hacerla parte de su harén… un momento, ¿desde cuando es **su** Kagome?.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama, posando amabas manos en su pecho, sintiendo como la respiración de este se vuelve acelerada.

_Kuso mujer vete… ¡arg!.- _se dice mentalmente tratando de guardar aquellas ganas de besarla y hacerla su mujer en aquellos momentos, ates de cualquier otro humano la toque.

Inu…

No continua aquel nombre, ya que el mismo hanyou se inclina a capturar de nuevo sus labios, sin tener aquel otro beso suave y llenos de suspiros, si no un beso que quede claro a cualquier macho que este cerca que aquella hembra es suya y si osan tocarla que se den por muertos.

Enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, posándose de puntitas para tener mejor alcance a sus labios, mientras que este aventura sus manos debajo de aquella camisa que lleva ahora la miko, dejando que un ronco gemido salga de los labios del chico al sentir aquella suave piel bajo sus garras.

Estrecha un poco a más a Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando por lo menos que esta ya no toque el piso con sus pies, dejándola en el aire entre sus brazos.

Se separa de ellos lentamente, viendo como su Kagome, se encuentra de aquella forma, sus labios rojos e inflamados sus ojos cerrados ocultando aquellas dos perlas marrones, y aquella respiración agitada, su pecho su y baja agitadamente.

Se inclina de nuevo hacia el rostro de Kagome solo que ahora en lugar de ir hacia sus labios se dirige al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndola lentamente estimulando a que aquellos suspiros sigan apareciendo con mayor frecuencia.

Baja lentamente hacia el cuello, haciendo un hilo de saliva con su lengua arrancando un leve gemido de los labios de Kagome, mmmm esa mujer sabe delicioso, bien podría comérsela entera en aquellos momentos.

Escucha unas leves pisadas acercarse hacia ellos, alertando los pocos sentidos que le quedan al chico, se separa de Kagome, viendo como esta se mantiene sujeta de su cuello, como si no tuviera fuerzas en las piernas.

Siente como Inuyasha la lleva acerca del árbol recargando su espalda en el tronco y a su vez cubriéndola con su cuerpo, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por el pecho del chico y se detengan en aquel lugar.

Escucha unas hojas crujirse, como si se rompieran por unas fuertes pisadas, estas se detienen ocasionando un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha y aquellas pisadas vuelven a retomarse, alejándose poco a poco.

No tiene el valor de ver a Inuyasha de nuevo, ¿Cómo podrían explicar aquel apasionado beso?, no fue como el anterior dulce y tierno este fue con… con… ¿deseo?.

Si no hubiera sigo por aquel hombre que acaba de pasar, estaba seguro que hubiera tomado como suya a Kagome en aquel momento, el sabor de su piel lo altera de mil maneras, apenas puede controlar la sangre acumulada en su entrepierna, calmando el grito animal que le dice _"márcala"_ antes de cometer una locura… el ama a Kikio, no puede traicionarla… estaría usando a Kagome ¿no?.

Kagome… yo…-

Sshh no digas nada…- lo dice esta interrumpieron aquellos balbuceos, pareciera que Inuyasha se iba a disculpar por ello, no le dirá ninguna declaración y mucho menos le diría el "te amo".

Pero yo…-

Por favor Inuyasha….- se lo dice apartándolo de su cuerpo, que pareciera que le duele de la misma forma que le duele su corazón- tengo que ir a casa… ¿podemos ir con los chicos?.- lo pregunta esta, una vez al salir de entre Inuyasha y aquel tronco.

He si…- es lo único que dice este hanyou, observando a la miko recoger sus cosas… ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?.

-.-

¿crees que lo correcto es que la señorita Kagome se aya ido sola a su época?.- lo pregunta Miroku, tomando sus alimentos.

Fue con Kirara, ella la dejara en el poso…- lo informa Sango

Ya la veremos cuando regresemos a la aldea.- lo dice aquel pequeño demonio, bueno pequeño ya no, un adolescente- Kirara no tarda en llegar.- lo anuncia sintiendo el olor de aquel otro demonio.

¿Por qué no mejor nos relajamos?.- lo sugiere el monje.

No, notaron que Kagome estaba triste?.- lo comenta Sango, asintiendo un si por parte de ambos.

Pareciera que discutió con él tonto de Inuyasha.- lo dice Shippo.

Dejen que ellos arreglen sus cosas solos, ya sabrá Inuyasha a quien decidir…- lo dice con mucha sabiduría el monje.

¿decidir?.- lo pregunta aquella exterminadora sin comprender.

La señorita Kikio o la señorita Kagome…- lo concluye, dejando sus alimentos en aquel plato.

¿Por qué dice eso su excelencia?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Sango.

Kagome esta en edad de casarse y tener hijos, formar una familia e Inuyasha ya esta notando eso… ¿crees que dejara que Kagome se case con otro?.- lo pregunta dejando volar su imaginación.

Pero….

Sanguito, Inuyasha quiere a la señorita Kagome, solo que su orgullo no se lo permite de la misma manera aquella promesa que hizo con la señorita Kikio…- lo dice este interrumpiendo a su "amada".

¡buf!, ese perro se fue tras de Kagome.- lo anuncia Shippo.

Oh ya veo…- lo murmura Miroku, sabiendo lo que Inuyasha ara…

-.-

¡mamá!, ¡abuelo!, ¡Sota!... ¡ya llegue!.- lo anuncia Kagome gritando por toda la casa, pero parece que nadie se encuentra, ¿a esas altas horas de la noche?, ¿donde se abran metido?.

¡buf! Parece que la dejaron sola, hasta el gato se lo llevaron, entonces venir a la casa fue una tontería, bueno… aunque tal vez lo mejor es quedarse a solas y pensar las cosas.

Camina hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas pesadamente… esta tan cansada y la cabeza no para de dolerle, debe de ser por el golpe que se dio.

Ve la puerta de s habitación y hay una nota colgada, la toma entre sus manos y comienza a leerla.

_Kagome, hija…_

_¿Qué crees?...¡¡ el abuelo se gano un viaje!!, todo pagada, según ello por la mejor historia inventada, claro arreglo para llevar a toda la familia, es una lastima que tú no estés con nosotros…_

_Por cierto, en la mesa de tú recamara están algunos nombres, ya sabes para que… te hablaran desde mañana temprano, uno esta muy interesado en ti, emm creo que se llama Oliver Atom… algo así hija, bueno son demasiados no puedo memorizarlos, y por cierto hablo Hoyo quiere que cenes mañana con él, por favor confírmalo ¿si?..._

_Besos mami._

_P.D.: llegamos el miércoles!... te manda saludos el abuelo, Sota y Buyo._

Apenas va llegando a casa y ya tiene una cita para mañana temprano, ¡buf!, ¿Qué podría hacer?...

Abre la puerta de su habitación, entrando en ella, encendiendo la luz, para ver todo perfectamente acomodado, parece que su madre estuvo limpiando todo… mmmm, ahora lo único que quiere es dormir.

Cierra la puerta de nuevo, dejando la mochila a un lado de la cama, con cuidado se quita los zapatos, junto con los calcetines, con la playera hace lo mismo, al igual con el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior.

Distiende la cama, dejando solo encendida la luz de su lámpara… se quita el bracier quedando solo con aquella prenda, metiéndose dentro de la cama, demasiado calor y desea descansar.

Cierra sus ojos, recordando aquel beso que le fue robado por Inuyasha, dejando que aquello lo guié a los brazos de Kami.

-.-

Con mucho cuidado comienza ha abrirse la ventada que se encuentra en la habitación de la miko, dejando que el aire frió entre a la habitación, sabe que la cama de Kagome esta en la ventana por la nueva remodelación, pero debe de tener mucho cuidado.

Veo con aquellos ojos dorados el interior de la habitación, viendo a su pequeña Kagome dormida boca abajo tapada tasa el cuello, dejándole solo un espacio por donde pueda pasar.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido entra a la habitación volviendo a cerrar aquella ventana como una vez le enseño Kagome.

Ve como la miko se encuentra profundamente dormida quedándose entado de forma chistosa en la cama, sus pies inclinados soportando su peso por ellos y las manos enfrente.

¿Qué demonios hace en la habitación de Kagome?, debería de estar esperándola en la esposa antigua, pero el pensar que aquellos "hombres" la besaran de la misma forma le hace que toda su sangre hierva da furia.

Escucha un leve quejido, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en la chica, observando como aquella colcha se desliza por su espalda, dejándola expuesta ante sus ojos dorados, viendo aquella diosa ante él, su suave piel expuesta lista para ser chupada, mordisqueada, saboreada y mordida.

Inu…ya…sha…- lo escucha que lo murmura Kagome entre sueños.

¡oh kami!, ¿estará soñando con él?... ¿de que se tratara el sueño?.

Se acerca lentamente hacia Kagome, sintiendo la respiración de esta paulatinamente, se acuesta lentamente en la cama, acomodándose de perfil para poder admirar a su Kagome mientras duerme, necesita aclarar sus pensamientos… ¿estaría interesado en verdad por Kagome?.

Cuando Kikio estuvo viva nunca sintió esta atracción física, lo que le sucedió con Kagome en la tarde, aquello nunca le sucedió con Kikio, ni siquiera cuando la beso, sus besos eran tan profundos y anhelantes.

Pero con Kagome… con ella, no puedo controlarse, no desea otra cosa que hacerla suya, que tener algo con ella… algo que con Kikio nunca pudo soñar… una familia.

¿Inu…?.- escucha que alguien lo pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, soñando con niños pelinegros con ojos dorados correr hacia él.

Ve como Kagome se levanta de la cama dejando que aquellas cobijas se deslicen por su cuerpo dejándola desnuda ante él…

¿ya es de día?.- lo pregunta somnolienta, viendo el despertador, y volverse acostar cerca del chico, acurrucándose en su lado, sin darse cuenta que lo que acaba de ver lo turbo de pies a cabeza.

Puede sentir la respiración tranquila de la chica bajo de él, del mismo modo que siente como su sangre comienza a herir, sabiendo que Kagome se encuentra desnuda aquello lo vuelve loco, loco de deseo.

Desliza una de sus manos por aquella espalda desnuda que logra ver, sintiendo como sus caricias comienzan hacer efecto en Kagome al tener como resultado aquellos suspiros.

Los ojos dorados comienzan a verse de aquella forma ámbar con fuego, dejando que todos los sentidos del chico se centren en una sola cosa _Kagome._

Con mucho cuidad y sin lastimarla la coloca de espaldas al colchón, de la misma forma, comienza a quitarse su haori rojo y blanco al igual que sus pantalones, quedando desnudo para colocarse debajo de las colchas, dejando que su instinto ahora es el que gobierne aquellas acciones.

Se coloca con cuidado encima de Kagome dejando que aquel cuerpo musculoso encaje perfectamente en el cuerpo de la chica notando que esta tiene una sola prenda que le incomoda rompiéndola lentamente gracias a sus garras.

Un gemido sale de los labios de Kagome al sentir como aquella lengua recorre sensualmente su cuello obligándola abrir sus ojos.

Lo primero que siente es alguien encima suyo, una lengua experimentada en su cuello, recorriendo aquel lugar para descender hacia su pecho…

¿Inu…ya…sha?...- lo pregunta al sentir unas garras recorrer lentamente sus piernas provocándole un sin fin de sensaciones placenteras.

Mmmjmmm…- lo contesta el hanyou siguiendo con aquel pecho que bien se encuentra entretenido mordiéndolo y chupándolo notando como el cuerpo de aquella hembra comienza a responder todas sus sensaciones.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta dejando a su vez salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios al sentir como los labios del chico continúan con el otro pecho, una dulce sensación.

Haciéndote el….amor….- lo murmura besando los labios de la chica lentamente como si se tratara de una suave caricia, un toque hacia el cielo.

Deja que Inuyasha haga lo que quiera con ella, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico acariciándolo lentamente mientras este se encuentra besando sus labios y explorándolos al mismo tiempo, escuchando unos roncos gemidos salir de la garganta del hanyou.

Había soñado que Inuyasha entraba a su habitación y le hacia el amor, aquello eran unos de sus sueños, otro se situaba cuando se encontraba tomando un baño en un manantial o bien que la raptaba y la llevaba lejos, pero lo que nunca imagino que uno de ellos se hiciera realidad.

Siente como sus piernas son separas al mismo tiempo que, aquellos labios están recorriendo todo su cuerpo dejando que sus sentidos se pierdan en un mar de emociones.

Aquellas caricias comienzan a descender, obligando que los ojos de Kagome se abran al sentir un pequeño beso en sus labios hinchados muestra de que todo su cuerpo se encuentra de la misma forma.

Ve los ojos dilatados de Inuyasha, ámbar con fuego fundido algo que le fascina, le fascina la idea de poder ella tener a Inuyasha, por lo menos una sola noche… una noche.

Cariño….- lo susurra Inuyasha tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila.

¿cariño?, nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma tan tierna.

¿deseas continuar?.- lo pregunta este, dejando que aquel miembro palpitante se encuentra cenca de la cavidad de la chica, como queriendo su aprobación para continuar mas a fondo.

Te amo…- lo dice Kagome, dejando que aquella palabra haga que brille los ojos del chicos, dejándole un dulce beso en sus labios para continuar con aquel hermoso ritual, y es verdad lo ama demasiado que a veces le duele amarlo.

Un pequeño grito se escucha por toda la habitación siendo sellado por unos labios, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre a sentir aquella sensación nueva para ella, dejando que las paredes de su aparato se acomoden ante aquel intruso que entra en ella.

Tranquila pequeña, iré despacio…- lo murmura Inuyasha cerca de su oído haciendo con su cadera movimientos suaves, dejando que Kagome se acostumbre a él, ya en algún momento oportuno la marcaría como suya, egoístamente suya.

Los gemidos se hacen primero suaves con algunos suspiros, dejando que ambos tengan explosiones por todo el cuerpo…

Kagome siente como Inuyasha cada vez comienza a ir mas rápido obligando que su respiración se acelere de tal grado que le duele respirar pero con una sensación placentera, no puede controlar un grito que sale de todo su cuerpo al sentir aquellas explosiones, viendo en sus ojos como toca el cielo y poco a poco desciende lentamente con un Inuyasha dentro de ella, sintiendo todavía aquella semilla caliente entrar en el lugar, del mismo modo que Inuyasha se encuentra mordiendo su cuello y ella con sus uñas enterradas en su espalda.

Inuyasha rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kagome, pegándola a él, dejando que ella se ponga ahora arriba de él, por lo menos a si dormirían sin separarse, dejando aquel miembro dentro de la cavidad de la chica.

Descansa cariño…- lo murmura el mismo hanyou cerrando sus ojos obres, le fascinaría continuar con ello toda la noche pero necesita que Kagome se acostumbre a sus caricias, no podría forzarla a demasiada actividad mas cuando esta ha tenido su primera vez con él; así que lo mejor es descansar y mañana por la mañana se encargaría de hablar con la chica y explicarle ciertos puntos… muy importantes a causa de lo que acaban de hacer.

-.-

Los rayos solares comienzan a entrar a la habitación, dejando que las cortinas transparente de aquel cuarto reflejen a dos individuos durmiendo en aquella cama matrimonia, dejando un espacio demasiado grande en aquel lugar, estando ambos pegados.

Kagome se estira soñolienta en aquel lugar en el que se encuentra sintiendo unas manos en su espalda desnuda, un cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, dejando que aquella sensación le haga soltar un bostezo y se acomodote mejor, y así continué con el sueño que tuvo.

Abre los ojos de un golpe incorporándose lentamente, viendo a Inuyasha debajo suyo y el cuerpo desnudo de ambos, al igual que siente algo dentro de ella ¡oh kami! Es cierto… no fue un sueño… ¡hizo el amor con Inuyasha!.

Un grito se escucha por toda la casa, haciendo que todos los cristales de la habitación resuenen un poco y un hanyou se levante de un golpe, separándose de su hembra, que esta se encuentra tapada hasta la barbilla por la sabana y un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver adorable y lista para ser devorara de nuevo por él.

Kuso mujer ¿que te sucede?.- lo pregunta este, tratando de que sus orejitas no sufran daño por aquel grito de aquella pelinegra.

De nuevo se escucha un segundo grito por parte de Kagome…

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡A todos!!, bueno que bien que les gusto algunos el fícs, bueno se que existen muchos fics basados en la historia real que es Inuyasha y Kagome, pero les aseguro que no es igual a todos…**

**Pero como ustedes gusten, bien puedo seguir publicándolo o si quieren ya no lo publico es decisión del publico, pero de que yo lo termino por que lo termino, este fic me gusta muchísimo para abandonarlo, pero como ya dije no obligo a nadie a leerlo… **

**Y solo me queda decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Feliz Navidad!!!...**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	3. ¿Traición?

**Capitulo III.- ¿Traición?.**

Kuso mujer ¿que te sucede?.- lo pregunta este, tratando de que sus orejitas no sufran daño por aquel grito de aquella pelinegra.

De nuevo se escucha un segundo grito por parte de Kagome…

Kuso mujer deja de gritar…- lo dice aquel hombre tratando de tranquilizar sus pequeñas orejitas sensibles.

Ve como su Kagome se levanta dejando que la sabana la cubra completamente.

Tú… yo… nosotros…

Hicimos el amor…- lo concluye Inuyasha, viendo como las mejillas de Kagome se vuelven mas coloradas que hace un momento atrás.

Comienza a recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, como dijo aquel "te amo" cuando este le pregunto si estaba segura, había perdido toda su dignidad al momento de estar en aquella forma con el hanyou.

Ve como su mujer se da la vuelta, dejándole ver aquella espalda desnuda y la sabana cubriendo lo que es el trasero redondo de esta al igual que las piernas…

Kagome… ¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta este, levantándose de la cama sin importarle que puedan verlo desnudo, al cabo aquella hembra enfrente suyo debe de acostumbrarse al verlo en ese estado.

Inuyasha… tu y yo… en verdad….- lo murmura y balbucea la chica, sosteniendo aquella sabana que no se resbale de su cuerpo, se siente tan avergonzada de todo lo que paso, no es que se arrepiente pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no se supone que él ama a Kikio?.

¡feh! Mujer ya te dije que si…- se lo contesta- conozco cada parte de su cuerpo, como aquel lunar en tu espalda, al igual que tienes otro en el muslo derecho.- lo informa con aquella voz picara, recordando el haber saboreado la piel de la chica, y aquello de nuevo se le antoja.

Oh kami, las palabras de Inuyasha son ciertas… y ella nunca pudo conocer su cuerpo…

Inuyasha yo…- lo balbucea la chica, ¿con que cara vería ahora al hanyou sin recordar lo sucedido?, se supone que tenía que alejarse de él, no terminar en la cama con él.

Sshh… no quiero que digas nada koshii…- lo murmura este pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de la chica, acercándola hacia su pecho desnudo, manteniéndola abrazada de aquella forma, mientras respira aquel olor a jazmín que adora tanto.

Inu…ya…sha…- es lo único que dice al sentir como los labios del chico se deslizan por su cuello, lamiéndolo lentamente, como la noche anterior cayendo entre sus brazos, sin pensar en otra cosa.

Quiero hacer de nuevo contigo el amor… mujer…- lo dice este, haciendo que esta gire, para dejarla enfrente suyo.

Siente los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos, dejando que toda aquella cordura que logro tener en un poco de tiempo se esfume como arte de magia, dejando que las manos del chico le quiten con mucho cuidado la sabana, cayendo al piso, ambos completamente desnudos, enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del chico dejando que este la tome entre sus brazos y la lleve directamente a la cama.

Deposita con cuidado ahora a su nueva mujer, acomodándose encima de ella, podría pasarse todo él día haciendo el amor con aquella miko y nunca se cansaría, pero necesita arreglar algunos puntos, antes de formalizar todo aquello.

Desliza su mano hacia uno de los pechos de la chica, masajeándolo lentamente sintiendo como un suspiro sale de los labios de su Kagome que se encuentran unidos a los suyos.

Desciende con pequeños besos hacia el cuello de la chica, dejando que el hombre derecho que ahora se encuentra en esos momentos mordiendo se noten aquellos dos orificios que por las leyes de los demonios se considera como esposos… lo cual Kagome debería de saber y él planea informárselo, así que debería de desechar aquella idea de otro matrimonio con algún humano.

Su hembra esta lista para recibirlo, separando sus piernas, y así acomodarse lentamente en aquella cavidad uniendo de nuevo sus cuerpos, sintiendo un sin fin de explosiones mientras aquellas caderas se mueven.

Siente como su miko esta apunto de gritar al liberar su semilla callándola con un beso de nuevo como lo hizo en la noche anterior, temiendo que despierte a alguien…

Apenas siente como Kagome se relaja suavemente entre sus labios, y cuerpo, sabiendo que aquel ritual ya ha terminado y su hembra se encuentra profundamente dormida, ya con el tiempo Kagome se acostumbraría a hacer el amor muchas veces por día…

Vuelve a acomodar a su hembra del mismo estado en el que se encontraban antes de que esta despertara, ahora no permitiría que ella se saliera de sus brazos.

Observa dormir a Kagome, y pensar que esta quería irse de su lado… ¡ja!, ahora solo la muerte lo separaría de la chica… Kagome es su hembra, su mujer y como deber de ella no puede separarse de su macho.

-.-

Por segunda vez en el día se despierta, dejando que su cuerpo se estire solo un poco al sentir como unos brazos la rodea, ahora en lugar de gritar, sonríe, sabiendo bien que Inuyasha en verdad le hizo el amor a ella…

Se acorruca mas en él cuerpo del chico sintiendo que este la estrecha de una manera mas intima, sonrojándose un poco al sentir que dentro de su cuerpo sigue aquel miembro que los une a ambos, tratando de no moverse…

Escucha los latidos suaves de su hanyou, sintiéndose por fin amada, o por lo menos eso desea pensar, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con aquel ojidorado.

Planea volver a dormirse, pero un ruido insistente la despierta, reconociéndolo el timbre, ¡oh kami!... la cita…

Se levante de un solo golpe de entre los brazos de su hanyou, teniendo que separarse de aquella unión, siendo un vació en su interior.

Kuso mujer, ¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta el hanyou, en la cama viendo a su mujer tomar su haori rojo y colocárselo, observándola tan sensual…

Oh Inuyasha, se me olvido la cita…- lo murmura, al ponerse una pantaleta y por lo menos una pijama de pantalón, debía de deshacerse de Oliver antes de que terminara en un lió, pero ¿Cómo?.

¿cita?... o no mujer, **tu** eres mía y si sales con ese humano, que se de por muerto…- lo dice este de forma autoritaria, al ver a su mujer terminar de ponerse aquel pans.

Si no quieres que te diga la palabra, cállate…- lo termina de decir Kagome al salir de la habitación, muy molesta, ¿Qué derecho tenía Inuyasha en decir todo aquello?... si ella es suya, entonces él es suyo…

Abre la puerta, viendo a Oliver, si lo recuerda de la universidad, aquel joven capitán del equipo del fútbol.

Kagome…- lo dice este.

Oliver, que pena contigo, pero ahora mi mamá me hablo y quiere que vaya con ella al viaje, que se le olvido algo…- lo miente esta, no podía decirle "sabes tengo a un hanyou en mi recamara esperándome".

¡oh!, lo entiendo…- lo dice este- ¿podría ser otro día?.- lo pregunta y sugiere.

Claro…- lo contesta…

Cuídate Kagome…- lo dice este dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Cierra la puerta de nuevo con llave, ahora necesita hablar con Hoyo, pero antes de hacer eso tendrá que hablar con Inuyasha, no pueden de nuevo hacer el amor sin que ella no se sienta tan utilizada como en esos momentos.

Toma aire, para abrir la puerta de su habitación viendo al hanyou de pie esperándola ya con los pantalones puestos, por lo menos no esta desnudo.

Te tardaste demasiado Kagome…- lo dice este, viendo a su hembra regresar

Tuve que deshacerme de él…- se lo contesta – Inuyasha tenemos que hablar…- lo dice, tomando asiento al borde de la cama, por lo menos Inuyasha esta de pie enfrente suyo.

Si, Kagome yo….

Inuyasha, ¿Por qué viniste?.- lo pregunta interrumpiéndolo, dejando que aquella pregunta sorprenda al chico.

Es que yo quería, disculparme…- lo dice este avergonzado ante lo que lo había traído a la época de la chica.

¿disculparte de que?.- lo pregunta, observando los ojos dorados del chico.

Por el beso…- lo contesta, hiriendo a su Kagome, lo sabía, pero ahora todo es distinto… todo.

Oh…- es la única contestación de la chica, viendo como se pone de pie y camina hacia el closet, dándole la espalda, por lo menos así no vería sus lagrimas, todo lo que paso aquellas hermosas horas no significo nada para Inuyasha, bien Kagome ahora todo esta perdido.

Siente el aroma a sal, sabe que su Kagome esta llorando, debe de pensar lo peor de él mismo, pero necesita aclararlo todo.

Kagome, por favor escúchame…- lo suplica este, acercándose hacia donde esta aquella miko- yo… yo te quiero…- lo concluye, es lo mas difícil de decirle, podría decirle el te amo, pero necesita liberarse de aquella promesa para poderlo decirlo.

¿he?.- lo pregunta sin creer en la palabras de Inuyasha, ocasionando que se gire para verlo, y dejar que este vea sus ojos cristalinos.

Te quiero, y esto… lo que tu y yo hicimos… nadie puede romperlo… nadie…- se lo dice al acariciar la mejilla de su miko con aquella mano.

Te marque mujer, y eso quiere decir que me perteneces, que eres mía…- lo dice este al ver que Kagome no menciona nada, dejando que su otra mano se pose en la cintura de su Kagome.

¿enserio?...- lo murmura esta indecisa ante las palabras de Inuyasha, y ¿kikio?.

Si, y si preguntas por Kikio, hablare con ella…- lo comienza a decir, abrazando a su Kagome, dejando ver todavía aquellos ojos marrones – te adoro demasiado, pero solo me pude darme cuenta de ello cuando estuve apunto de perderte…- se lo confiesa.

Inuyasha yo…-

Sshh, lo se… yo también, pequeña yo también…- se lo dice al interrumpir sus palabras, sabía lo que su Kagome le diría "yo te amo" y él también…

-.-

Tengo que hablarle a alguien…- lo informa Kagome estriando la mano hasta el mueble que tiene a lado de la cama alcanzando el teléfono.

¿A quién?.- se lo pregunta, viendo como su Kagome marca aquellos números que logra escuchar.

A Hoyo…- se lo dice, dejando que este la mantenga entre sus brazos.

¿Al baka ese, que estuvo contigo en aquel festival?...- lo pregunta Inuyasha, recordando cuando interrumpió en aquel lugar, simplemente al escuchar que este se le estaba declarando a su Kagome, los celos brotaron en él al instante.

Shiii…- se lo contesta en forma juguetón al sentir como este la pega mas a su cuerpo desnudo.

Puede escuchar un "hola", "se encuentra Hoyo"… para después el silencio de su Kagome con un "hola" al final.

Hoyo, sobre la cita en este noche, no puedo… lo que sucede es que hubo un inconveniente…- lo explica Kagome, tendida en la cama, con su "inconveniente" a su lado, besándole el cuello, cosa que hace que Kagome no se concentre del todo.

¿he?... si…- lo escucha que lo dice Kagome, para terminar con un "gracias", y colgar aquel aparato.

¿No puedes quedarte quieto?.- lo pregunta Kagome dejando el teléfono a un lado, sabiendo que Inuyasha se encuentra algo celoso.

¿Por qué le dijiste a ese idiota que sería para después?.- lo pregunta este al escuchar como Kagome dijo que si, al programarse otra cita.

Oh bueno, solo fue un si… pero nunca le dije cuando…- se lo contesta con una amplia sonrisa.

¡feh! Mas te vale…- lo dice con aquel tono celoso y posesivo tan característico a su hanyou.

Mmmjmmm…- es la única respuesta de Kagome al ser besada por aquel hanyou, que bien sigue hambriento por su hembra.

-.-

Hey mujer, ¿no quieres seguir descansando?.- lo pregunta este, esos dos días en la época de Kagome son los dos mejores días de su vida, duerme de mil maravillas, se alimenta perfectamente en los dos sentidos, y tiene a una mujer esplendida que lo mas seguro es que ya este esperando su primer cachorro.

Inuyasha, es suficiente con estos dos días, quiero regresar a la época antigua…- lo dice esta con reproche de niña infantil, al sentir como este hanyou no quiere dejarla salir de entre sus brazos.

¡feh!, si regresamos yo no podré estar contigo así….- lo ultimo lo murmura dejando que su cuerpo que siga unido a la chica se mueva con aquella sensualidad.

No, eso, si no… no puedes convencerme…- lo ultimo lo dice con un pequeño gemido salir de sus labios- Inuyasha, por favor… yo…- lo murmura, demasiado tarde, él ha ganado, esa mujer aria todo lo que el ordenara, no cuenta con aquellos encantos.

-.-

Hace unos minutos que se encuentra contemplando a su Kagome, que descansa boca abajo, mostrándole la espalda desnuda que recibe sus caricias.

¿Cuándo fue el momento que quedo profundamente enamorado de aquella chiquilla?, tal ves el mismo instante que pensó perderla gracias al hechizo de Tsubaki, o no tal vez mucho antes, cuando aquel lobo apestoso se rapto a su Kagome, llamándole mujer cuando él fue a rescatarla… ¿Cuándo?...

Aquello no tiene respuesta, su corazón fue cautivado, y ahora su mente ha aceptado la realidad que debió de haber hecho realidad hace tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora que importa, ya es suya egoístamente suya, y no planea dejarla ir tan fácil, de todos modos, Naraku ya esta muerto, Kikio no tarda en irse al infierno y los fragmento de Shikón casi completos, solo faltan los dos del lobo, tres mas, gracias a que han encontrado la mayoría.

Se inclina a besar la espalda de Kagome, dándole un pequeño beso, que ve como Kagome responde con una sonrisa.

¡¡Kagome hija ya llegamos!!.- lo grita cierta voz al entrar a la casa, llamando a la miko.

Aquello ocasiona que Kagome se levante de un solo golpe, brincando hacia la entrada desnuda, cerrando su puerta con llave, no podía permitir que su madre la viera en ese estado con Inuyasha, aunque estaba segura que se alegraría, pero la vergüenza…

¿hija estas ahí?.- lo pregunta la madre del otro lado de la puerta.

He si, ahora bajo estoy apenas levantándome…- lo contesta Kagome, soltando un suspiro sal escuchar los pasos de su madre alejarse, recarga su frente en la puerta dejando que aquel peso se disperse.

Inuyasha, debes de….

No continua al sentir como el hanyou la voltea con una ligereza sorprendente, y la deja pegada en la puerta, mostrándole aquel ámbar con fuego que suele tener cuando quiere hacer el amor, pero ahora no pueden…

¡feh! Mujer eres lo mas hermoso que he visto…- lo murmura a centímetros de sus labios para tomar posesión de ellos.

Oh si pueden…

Y con aquellas palabras Inuyasha hace que Kagome se derrita entre sus labios… llevándola de nuevo a la cama…

-.-

Hija que bueno que te levantaste, Inuyasha nos dijo que has estado muy cansada…- lo dice la señora viendo entrar a su Kagome a la sala con la pijama aun puesta.

¿Inuyasha?, ¿que demonios?, da un bostezo recordando que después de hacer el amor con el chico se quedo profundamente dormida, despertando a esas horas de la tarde sin un hanyou a su lado… pensando que ya se había ido.

¿Inuyasha?...- lo pregunta y murmura.

Dime Kagome…- lo contesta este a lado de la tele jugando con aquel hermano adolescente un video juego.

Un leve sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de la miko, recordando aquellos tres días estar en la cama con él chico, solo levantarse lo necesario para ir al baño, a ducharse y a preparar la comida.

Hija, ¿planean quedarse y partir mañana o hoy mismo?…- lo pregunta la señora, dejando en la mesa lo necesario para la comida de toda la familia.

Yo….

Podemos partir mañana, Kagome…- lo dice aquel hanyou interrumpiendo a su hembra, así pueden disfrutar otra noche mas en aquella cama cómoda.

Me parece una excelente idea, entonces vamos a comer…- lo dice la madre de la chica dejando el ultimo plato lleno de comida, como sabe que Inuyasha esta en casa preparo el doble de comida y también por una pequeña corazonada que tiene, podría ser abuela por en muy poco tiempo, lastima por los que estuvieron en la lista, pero como se dice "en el corazón no se manda".

Sota apaga el video juego, acompañando a su mama, abuelo y Kagome a sentase, de la misma forma que lo hace Inuyasha, esperando a que su mujer tome primero asiento y después él.

¿Kagome estuviste enseñándole modales a Inuyasha?…- lo pregunta Sota, al ver que el hanyou no comienza a comer como de costumbre, esta esperando a que su hermana coma primero.

Oh no…- lo murmura, tratando de entender el comportamiento del chico, más bien Inuyasha estuvo enseñándole modales a ella, y con aquel pensamiento se sonroja de nuevo.

Kagome, ¿no tienes hambre?...- lo pregunta Inuyasha algo preocupado, ahora su hembra debe de comer mas por que esta esperando su cachorro, en una semana podría tener la confirmación de lo que sueña.

Emm… etto… yo… si…- lo balbucea, al ver como Inuyasha le da un poco de su comida, volviéndose a sonrojar, sabiendo que toda su familia esta presenciando aquello.

¿y el abuelo?.- lo pregunta después de recibir la segunda ración de comida que Inuyasha se encuentra dándole… y él ni siquiera ha comido.

Oh él se fue a descansar, voy a llevarle su comida…- lo dice la madre levantándose de su asiento una vez terminado su comida, se ve tan adorable Inuyasha dándole de comer a una Kagome que repela que él no ha comido y que bien ella puede comer sola, pero parece que este no la escucha por que continua dándole de comer.

Yo voy a salir con Hitomi…- lo anuncia Sota, llevando su plato a la cocina para desaparecer por el corredor.

Ya te dije que no quiero mas…- lo dice Kagome, rehusándose a comer mas comida.

Kuso mujer debes de comer bien, estás débil…- lo murmura esta algo desesperado por que su Kagome no quiere más.

Yo no quiero…- lo reprocha.

¡feh! Bien haz lo que quieras, yo si quiero comer…- se lo dice para comenzar devorar toda la comida que sobro en aquella mesa.

Ve como Inuyasha comienza a comer todo lo preparado por su madre, apenas esta acabando con el último plato cuando ella decide levantarse de la mesa… para dirigirse a su habitación, lo único que desea ahora es dormir.

Sube las escaleras, lentamente, cada paso que da siente que su cuerpo necesita dormir profundamente, ahora lo que desea es descansar, tal vez sea el hecho de que ha dormido poco gracias al que el hanyou la mantiene despierta y en actividad.

Siente unos brazos que la toman.

¡Feh! ¿Mujer no puedes esperar?...- lo pregunta este, subiendo las escaleras con su Kagome- debes de estar cansada yo soy el que debe de encargarse de ti…- se lo dice, entrando a la habitación de la chica, ¿es que Kagome no entiende que el hecho de que él la tomara como pareja, él debe de hacerse cargo de ella?.

La deposita en la cama, viendo como esta ya esa profundamente dormida, tapándola de tal manera que no pase por ningún frió que pueda dañarle.

En aquellos momentos puede aprovechar para ir a la época antigua anunciándoles a sus amigos que su viaje se reanudara en unos días, tal vez dentro de dos días.

Hecha un último vistazo a la cama, viendo a su Kagome dormir, sintiendo lo que por primera vez en su vida puede sentir… el tener una familia…

-.-

Hecha un ligero bostezo, sintiendo como aquellas fuerzas vuelven a ella, ya decía que un rato de sueño no le haría mal.

Siente unos labios posarse en los suyos, haciéndola sonreír.

Buenos días….- lo dice este, al separase de aquellos dulces labios.

¿ya es de día?...- lo murmura Kagome, acomodándose en el pecho del chico, escuchando sus latidos.

Si, dormiste toda la noche…- lo informa, abrazando a su mujer.

Oh…- es la única respuesta que da Kagome.

Espero que ayas repuesto tus fuerzas por que planeo, hacer algunas cosillas contigo…- lo murmura cerca del odio de la chica, sabiendo que esta ya se encuentra algo sonrojada y pensar que apenas llevan cuatro días juntos, ya quisiera preguntarse cuando llevaran dos años ¿Cuántos cachorros tendrían?.

¿No vamos a ir a la época antigua?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de no pensar en esas "cosas" que menciono Inuyasha.

Oh claro que si, tu madre esta preparando la comida…- se lo informa a su mujer.

-.-

Ahora vamos con los demás…- lo dice Kagome entusiasmada dirigiéndose hacia la aldea, pero unos fuertes brazos la detienen

Uuuyyy eso olvídalo pequeña, tú y yo tendremos algo que hacer…- lo murmura, tomándola entre sus brazos

No dice ninguna palabra, dejando que Inuyasha la lleve donde desee, después de todo ambos se perteneces ¿no?.

Siente un pequeño aroma a agua caliente, reconociendo aquel lugar, el mismo lugar que viene con Sango a tomar un baño cuando están en la aldea.

¿Inuyasha planeaba tomar un baño con ella?.

Siente como este la baja, al igual que la mochila que lleva en la espalda, para después besarla lentamente en sus labios, riendo al saber lo que aquel hanyou quiere de ella.

Siente como aquellas prendas que llevaba consigo ya se encuentran en el piso con la ropa de su Inuyasha, ambos aun de pie, este la toma entre sus brazos mientras lame el cello de la miko, caminando hacia el pequeño manantial donde planea hacer cosas que su imaginación estuvo elaborando toda la noche.

Deja que su Kagome se sostenga de su cuello mientras sigue tomando aquella boca que tanto le gusta, deslizando sus manos por toda la espalda desnuda, manteniendo sus manos en el trasero de la chica que se encuentra sumergido en el agua.

Un pequeño suspiro sale de los labios hinchados de la miko, sintiendo como el hanyou besa su cuello lentamente en ambas direcciones tanto la derecha, izquierda y el centro.

Camina un poco con aquella mujer, para llegar hacia una roca donde puede recargar la espalda de la chica, lista para sentirlo dentro de nuevo.

Se escucha un grito con su nombre, sabía a que se debía pero no planea parar en aquel estado haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Kagome vibre a causa de todas esas embestidas que se encuentra haciéndole.

Apenas pasan algunos minutos cuando su Kagome explota, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, y el vuelve a morder aquella marca en el hombro de la chica… reafirmando que aquella mujer es suya.

Baka…. No… puedo… mas…- lo susurra Kagome apenas audible para el hanyou…

Dejando que las piernas de sus Kagome se mantengan enrolladas en su cintura, camina hacia fuera de aquel lago, sin preocuparse que alguien pueda verlos, tan solo deja que las gotas de agua se deslicen por ambos cuerpos, había sido una buena idea traer a Kagome a un manantial, pero todavía planea seguir disfrutando de ella, ¡feh! Ni que se conformara tan fácil.

Acomoda toda la ropa, haciendo una pequeña cama, donde acuesta a su Kagome sin despegarse de ella, moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella, recibiendo como contestación algunos gemidos y que aquellos ojos marrones se abran de nuevo, observándolo dulcemente.

¿mas?...- lo pregunta Kagome con un pequeño gemido seguido.

Oh si…- lo contesta este, volviéndole hacer el amor a la chica…

-.-

¿Por qué Kagome viene en tus brazos Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta aquel adolescente, al ver al hanyou aparecerse muy tarde con una Kagome en brazos.

¡feh! Cosa que no te importa…- lo contesta de mala gana pasando a lado de este.

¿Por qué Kagome tiene tu aroma?...- lo pregunta ahora sintiendo como esta cambio aquel aroma que la caracterizaba por uno combinado con el aroma de Inuyasha, de la misma forma que lo hizo el hanyou.

¡feh! Cállate…- lo contesta este, entrando a la cabaña.

¿tendrán un cachorro?...- lo murmura y pregunta con voz ilusionada, así tendría a quien cuidar.

-.-

Nos dijeron que hay otros fragmentos cerca de la cueva de Kouga…- lo dice aquel monje.

Mañana partiremos…- lo informa Inuyasha, viendo a su mujer descansando en aquella cama que siempre trae consigo un slep… oh que diablos… no recuerda el nombre.

¿le sucede algo a la señorita Kagome?.- lo pregunta Miroku, al verla tan cansada – no me digan que ya formalizaron…- lo ultimo lo dice con aquel toque que siempre suele dar cuando ciertas imágenes se le meten a la cabeza.

¡Feh!, si deseas saberlo monje… si, y mas te vale tenerle respeto a mi mujer…- lo dice con aquel tono amenazador que bien Sango se ríe, sabiendo que Miroku corre peligro de extinción.

-.-

Kuso mujer ¿Por qué no quieres ir en mi espalda?.- lo pregunta un desperado hanyou, tratando de convencer a **su mujer** que suba a su espalda, pero esta insiste que quiere caminar.

Ya te dije que quiero caminar…- lo dice esta, sin importarle las explicaciones que este le de.

Arg mujeres, eres mía…- lo ultimo lo dice enfrente de su amigos, ellos ya saben lo ocurrido entre ellos pero Kagome no sabe que ellos lo saben, algo medio raro y muy difícil de comprender.

¡ABAJO!.- es la única palabra de la chica, para después caminar encima del hanyou hacia la salida de la aldea, seguida por sus amigos.

Kuso esa mujer, se las iba a pagar….- lo murmura un hanyou aplastado en el piso.

-.-

¿Sango no has visto a Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta, una Kagome apenas saliendo de aquella pequeña choza.

Fue a conseguir algo para la cena…- lo informa la chica, reuniendo con Kirara y Shippo leña para prender el la fogata.

¿Miroku?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra.

Fue al río por agua, es una suerte que Inuyasha aya encontrado esa cabaña abandonada…- lo comenta la propia exterminadora.

Shippo en mi maleta traigo comida instantánea, ¿Por qué no la preparas?...- lo sugiere Kagome.

¿y tu Kagome que aras?.- lo dice aquel zorro.

Voy por Inuyasha…- lo contesta caminando hacia la entrada de aquel bosque.

Pero Inuyasha no querrá que salgas…- lo comenta el pequeño, recordando las palabras del hanyou _"cuida a mi mujer enano"_.

Inuyasha no tiene el por que de prohibirme las cosas… iré a buscarlo ahora vuelvo…- lo anuncia la misma miko, que ahora viste un pans cómodo con un pequeño suéter y encima de ella, la parte roja del haori de Inuyasha, ya que este se la puso mientras dormía.

Apenas ha pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro en su habitación, parece que el grupo acepto la relación que surgió entre ella e Inuyasha, aunque este cada vez se encuentra mas insoportable, no la deja hacer nada de nada, ni siquiera caminar, según Shippo que es normal que el macho se comporte de esa forma, que debe de estar cuidando de su hembra para formar una familia.

Cuando esta entre los brazos de Inuyasha por las noches, sueña con un pequeño o pequeña de ojos dorados, con cabello azabache como el suyo… sería lindo tener un bebé a quien cuidar y que este le de alguna que otra lata al hanyou, quisiera verlo de papá lo mas seguro es que se vea lindo.

Camina por aquellos árboles, viendo hacia todos lados si puede encontrar a Inuyasha, quería decirle si se da la posibilidad de ir a casa, no es que no quiera seguir viajando pero con la recuperación de aquellos dos fragmentos de la perla podían regresar a casa, solo les faltaba uno y los otros dos los debe de tener Kouga.

Ve unas luces encima de algunos árboles, algo raro para su parecer, acaso serán ¿almas?...

Camina lentamente cerca de un gran árbol colocándose a atrás de el, viendo a un hanyou… Inuyasha cerca de Kikio… ¡oh kami!... ¿acaso será como hace cinco años tras?.

Ve como el hanyou se mantiene abrazando aquella mujer de cabello negro… la misma imagen cuando ella regreso por la tarde de su época y a ambos los vio en aquel árbol sagrado.

Te amo…- escucha aquel murmuro salir de los labios de Inuyasha…

¿se lo había dicho a Kikio?... ¿todo fue mentira?... ¿acaso le mintió?.

**Continuaraaa!!!...**

**¡Jojojo!, se que quieren matarme, pero es navidad, así que por favor… disfruten de este pequeño capitulo, que la mayoría fue puro romance solo el final… así que muchas felicidades!!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	4. No puedes apartarte de mi

**Capitulo VI.- No puedes apartarte de mi.**

Te amo…- escucha aquel murmuro salir de los labios de Inuyasha…

¿se lo había dicho a Kikio?... ¿todo fue mentira?... ¿acaso le mintió?.

Retrocede lentamente al ver como el hanyou se inclina a besar los labios de aquella antigua miko, lo único que reacciona en hacer es darse la vuelta y corre sin tener una dirección fija.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, recordando aquella imagen, lo mismo que sucedió hace cinco años esta sucediendo de nuevo solo con una diferencia Inuyasha la descubrió… pero en esta ocasión… todo es diferente…

Comienza a descender la velocidad, dejando escapar pequeños llantos, Inuyasha de nuevo había jugado con ella, pero ahora no solo la había besado si no… si no… ¡arg!.

Se deja caer lentamente de rodillas en medio de aquel espeso bosque, dejando que las lagrimas sigan fluyendo… ¡Inuyasha es un baka!, y ella mas baka por creer en aquellas palabras de amor…

Pero es verdad lo único que le decía era un "te quiero", nunca llego a decirle un "te amo"… que tonta ha sido… muy tonta.

Siente una pequeña brisa calar su cuerpo, algo que la alerta… haciendo voltear su cabeza a dirección de esta, queriendo añorar que es Inuyasha el que la busca pero todo es falso al ver aquel joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro amarrado por una cola de caballo en lo alto, y una vestimenta de todo un jefe… el jefe de la manada de los lobos.

¿Kagome que tienes?...- lo pregunta este, inclinándose a levantar a la chica, percibiendo aquella tristeza en sus ojos y aquel olor mezclado con el hanyou.

¡Oh Kouga!...- lo exclama, lanzándose a llorar en sus brazos, por lo menos Kouga corresponde aquel abrazo y consuela la que una vez pensó que sería su mujer, pero ahora sabe que esta pelinegra le pertenece aquella bestia.

Aunque esa bestia sea el causante de las lágrimas de Kagome, él la protegería de cualquier cosa incluyendo aquel hombre que sería muy pronto padre, por el cachorro que esta creciendo en el vientre de Kagome, al percibir aquel olor.

-.-

Se separa de los labios de Kikio, sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón, como si una parte de su alma se fuera lentamente de su ser, invocando en su mente aquella imagen de la persona de su corazón… Kagome…

Kagome…- lo susurra.

Oh esa…- lo murmura Kikio, dejando ver una sonrisa maliciosa

"esa" Kikio, ahora es mi esposa…- lo murmura este, retrocediendo… sabiendo que acaba de engañar a su Kagome, pero es que Kikio no le dio tiempo de explicarle nada, se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.

Querido Inuyasha, eso ya lo se… pero debiste de ver la pobre cara de esa chiquilla cuando nos vio…- se lo dice esta sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa frívola.

¿Qué demonios?...- lo pregunta sin creer, él hubiera sentido a Kagome.

Tu "esposa" nos vio, y que pena… pobrecito cachorro nacerá sin su papi…- lo sigue diciendo aquella sacerdotisa.

Kuso se dejo engañar por Kikio, y él que pensaba que había cambiado… no, no cambia, desde la muerte de naraku y su nueva resurrección se ha comportado mas fría que lo normal.

Tu no eres la kikio que yo ame…- lo dice aquel hanyou, tratando de guardar todas aquellas ganas de matar aquel ser.

Una fuerte carcajada por parte de Kikio se hace presente.

Y crees que todavía siento algo por ti, pobre iluso…- lo comienza a decir – tal vez te ayas acostado con "esa", pero tu vida me pertenece…- lo informa, viendo la cara de desconcentro del hanyou y a su vez trasformándose a una de enojo.

Kagome es mi esposa, Kagome es la mujer que amo…- lo dice aquel hanyou, viendo como aquel amor antiguo quedo en el pasado y Kagome es su presente.

Esa chiquilla morirá con aquel bastardo que lleva en su vientre…- lo dice aquella sacerdotisa preparando su flecha para ser lanzada- donde prefieres que le de el golpe de gracia, en el corazón, en el vientre o en su linda cabecita…- lo informa, trayendo en su mente la imagen de Kagome caminando a lado de Kouga.

No te atrevas Kikio… O…

¿O que?... ¿me matas?...- lo pregunta en forma burlona.

Si…- lo afirma el hanyou, caminado hacia la miko, para tratar de quitarle aquel arco, bien sabe que Kikio pude lanzar una flecha y llegar a su objetivo.

Pues tendrás que matarme para que esa mujer no muera…- lo concluye, lanzando aquella flecha para que llegue a su fin…

¡¡no Kagome!!.- lo grita Inuyasha, tratando de detener aquella flecha pero es imposible, volviéndose hacia Kikio.

-.-

¿sucede algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta Kouga, al ver como la miko se detuvo de un golpe, para ver hacia atrás

No… nada…- lo dice pensativa, podía jurar que escucho la voz de Inuyasha gritar "no Kagome".

Bien, entonces vamos…- lo dice Kouga, mientras camina con Kagome, ¿Cómo podía esa bestia desperdiciar a esa hermosa mujer?, lastima que Inuyasha iría por ella, él sería feliz estado a lado de Kagome, aunque esta tenga un cachorro con aquella bestia.

-.-

Haz algo…- lo pide Inuyasha, tomando aquella miko por el cuello, sintiéndose inútil por no poder defender a su Kagome y cachorro.

La única forma de acabar con esto… es matándome…- lo concluye con una sonrisa, sin importarle que aquel hanyou la comience a estrangular.

¿podría matar a Kikio?... no… no se atrevería o si…

Esa ilusa morirá con aquel cachorro…- lo murmura Kikio, viendo el rostro de desesperación del hanyou.

Kagome es ahora su familia, su hembra… y aquel cachorro es su hijo… nadie puede hacerles daño… y nadie es nadie.

Lo siento…- lo susurra Inuyasha, escuchando a continuación un fuerte golpe, y aquellas almas comienzan a desaparecer de la misma forma que el cuerpo de barro de aquella sacerdotisa, haciéndose todo poco a poco polvo.

Mato a Kikio para salvar a su familia…

_Adiós kikio…_

Es lo ultimo que murmura, antes de salir corriendo en dirección donde debe de estar su Kagome, en el campamento.

-.-

Inuyasha que bueno que llegaste…- lo dice Shippo.

Enano ¿Dónde esta Kagome?.- lo pregunta, tratando de olfatear el olor de la chica pero encuentra algo que no le agrada para nada.

Se fue con Kouga… ella dijo qu…

¡¿Qué demonios?!.- lo pregunta gritando

Calma Inuyasha, Kagome nos dijo que tu le habías dado permiso…- lo comienza a decir el monje.

_Kagome, e ¿Inuyasha?...- lo pregunta Shippo viendo como esta se acerca al grupo sin un hanyou a lado, y a tras de ella viene Kouga._

_Ah él…_

_El baka ese se quedo recolectando comida…- lo interrumpe Kouga, sabiendo bien que Kagome no esta de ánimos para dar explicaciones._

_¿Qué haces aquí Kouga?.- lo pregunta Sango preparando la comida que Kagome trajo de su época._

_Viene a ver a Kagome…- lo dice este, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado de los labios de Shippo- me va a acompañar a mi cueva, necesitamos su ayuda…- lo miente, sabiendo que Kagome necesita una excusa._

_¿quieres que te acompañe Kagome…- lo pregunta shippo._

_No gracias, Inuyasha me dijo que me alcanzaba…- lo contesta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

Kuso… ¿Dónde demonios se la habrá llevado?...- lo pregunta un Inuyasha, desperado, tratando de encontrar a su mujer, por toda aquella montaña, ya es de noche…

Observando si n alguna cueva hay alguna fogata prendida, logra dar con alguna, sabiendo que ahí esta la manada de los lobos.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita cierto individuo detrás del hanyou.

Oh son ustedes…- lo contesta al ver aquellos hombre que siempre andan con Kouga.

¿buscas a la señora Kagome?.- lo pregunta Ginta.

¡feh! Estoy buscando a mi mujer…- lo contesta, de forma arrogante.

Uuuyyy entonces viniste al lugar equivocado…- lo dice Hakkaku.

A Kagome, par de bakas…- se los dice, tratando de guardar las ganas de matarlos.

La señora Kagome esta en la cueva de nuestro jefe…- lo informa Ginta, sabiendo bien que aquello haría perder los estribos de aquel hanyou.

¿Dónde demonios?...- lo pregunta demasiado enojado y celoso.

Debe pasar por el sendero y la última cueva que vea en el centro, es la de nuestro Kouga…- lo concluye e informa Hakkaku, sabiendo bien lo que es capaz de hacer Inuyasha, matarlos.

-.-

Inu…ya…sha...- lo murmura Kagome entre sueños.

Se encuentra dormida en aquella cama hecha par el jefe de la mana de paja y demasiado cómoda, solo que este decidió dejársela a Kagome, el vigilaría hasta que llegara aquella bestia.

¿Cómo consolaría Inuyasha a Kagome?, ¡ja! De seguro esa bestia ni siquiera sabe consolar… ¿a quien podría mentirle?... el bien consuela a Kagome, ya estuvo en presencia de dos consuelos y su forma de protegerla…

Kuso esa bestia… teniendo una mujer como Kagome y unos cachorros que pronto nacerán y los abandona a su suerte… si por él fuera Kagome estaría siendo tratada como una reina.

¡lobo sal de donde quieras que estés!.- se escuchan aquellos gritos, sabiendo bien de quien se trata.

Fija de nuevo su vista en Kagome, por si aquellos gritos la despertaron pero lo único que escucha es el nombre del hanyou y que apriete aquella prenda que pertenece aquel baka.

¿Qué demonios quieres bestia?.- lo pregunta Kouga saliendo de aquella cueva.

A mi mujer…- lo contesta, mientras camina hacia aquel lobo.

Te recomiendo dejarla descansar, ha estado llorando desde que llego… apenas se acaba de quedar dormida…- lo informa el propio Kouga, sabiendo que Inuyasha es débil en cuento se trata de Kagome.

¡Feh!, bien… pero me quedo…- lo anuncia.

Pues será afuera bestia, por que en mi cueva tu no estas invitado…- se lo dice.

Lobo…- lo gruñe…

Lo siento perrucho, pero si entras, te are salir a la fuerza…- se lo dice, para retirarse dentro de la cueva.

¡si le tocas algún cabello a mi Kagome te mato… lo escuchas lobo, te mato!.- lo exclama el chico, sabiendo que sus gritos se han escuchado por todos lados.

¡Arg!, ahora esperar a que sea de día para hablar con Kagome… toma asiento afuera de la cueva, recargándose en aquella pared, por lo menos poder dormir algo, estaba claro que no dormiría como lo hacía a lado de su Kagome, pero podría ser el intento.

-.-

¡¡Inuyasha!!.- lo grita una Kagome incorporándose en aquella cama de lobo, dejando ver su notable sudor y aquella respiración agitada, despertando a un hanyou afuera y a un lobo dentro.

Kuso, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste lobo?.- lo pregunta un Inuyasha entrando a la cueva, escuchando el pequeño llanto de su Kagome.

Yo nada…- lo murmura, Kouga, viendo que Kagome esta llorando y llama al hanyou.

Inuyasha se acerca rápidamente hacia donde esta su mujer, tomándola entre sus brazos con ternura, para abrazarla suavemente, dejando que la cabeza de la chica se entierre en su pecho.

Sshh, tranquila koshii… ya estoy aquí…- lo murmura aquel hanyou dándole suaves caricias en el cabello de su Kagome.

Aquel pequeño llanto, comienza a apagarse poco a poco, dejando que una miko se comience a dormir lentamente… entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

El hanyou siente como su Kagome ya se ha dormido entre sus brazos, queriendo asesinar aquel lobo si se oso a tocar a su Kagome.

A mi no me veas perrucho… tu mujer se levanto gritando tu nombre.- se lo dice Kouga, saliendo de la cueva, esta seguro que Inuyasha y Kagome necesitan algo de intimidad… ya hace años atrás se dio por vencido en dejar a Kagome con aquella bestia, pero todavía esta dispuesto a proteger a la miko.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente… sintiendo como alguien la abraza, fijando su vista en aquella persona, observando que es Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…- lo llama suavemente, pero no recibe nada como respuesta.

Inuyasha…- lo vuelve a llamar, ahora recibiendo un "mmmjmmm" como respuesta.

Inuyasha…- lo llama por tercera vez.

Kuso mujer deja dormir…- lo dice este, sin abrir sus ojos, acomodando a su Kagome cerca de su cuerpo, respirando aquel aroma que tanto adora.

Uuuyyy, ¿Qué piensa ese baka?, ¿que puede decirle un te amo a Kikio y venir después con ella?, ¡ja! Solo en sus sueños podría perdonarlo.

Se levanta poco a poco de la cama, dejando que un hanyou en aquel lugar, viéndolo… e ve tan tierno dormido de aquella forma.

¡ABAJO!...- lo grita, teniendo un gran efecto en aquel lugar.

Perrucho, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Kouga entrando a su cueva, viendo aquella bestia estampada en el piso.

¡feh! Kagome ¿Qué demonios te pasa?...- lo pregunta el hanyou desde el piso.

Eres un ¡baka!.- lo ultimo lo grita dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos.

La haces llorar…- lo dice Kouga, acercándose hacia Kagome, para brindarle un abrazo que esta corresponde, llorando en el pecho de aquel lobo.

Lobo quítale tus sucias manos a mi esposa…- lo dice esta hanyou levantándose de aquel lugar con rapidez encarando aquel lobo.

¡ja!, primero la haces llorar y ahora la reclamas… te esta afectando la paternidad bestia…- lo dice este, sabiendo bien que Kagome no sabe nada de su embarazo.

¿he?...- lo dice Kagome, al escuchar aquellas dos palabras "paternidad" y "esposa".

Baka, Kagome no sabía….- lo dice este ojidorado

¿y que esperas para decírselo perrucho?...- lo pregunta, dejando que Kagome se separe poco a poco de sus brazos.

¿decirme que?...- lo dice con un ultimo hipo que sale de sus labios.

Primero… Kagome sobre lo de Kikio… yo…- lo comienza a decir aquel hanyou, viendo la mirada triste de su pequeña.

No quiero que me digas nada… de todos modos respeto tu decisión…- lo concluye, dejando a un hanyou desconcertado.

¿sabes lo que hice?.- lo pregunta este asombrado.

Deseas quedarte con Kikio… yo no planeo retenerte…- se lo informa, sin dejar que Inuyasha hable, sale de aquel lugar.

Kagome, debes de escucharme…- lo dice saliendo de la cueva detrás de ella y un lobo observando toda aquella escena negando con la cabeza aquella incompetencia por parte de aquella bestia.

No quiero…- lo dice esta, caminando por medio de aquel largo pasillo, donde se asoman muchas cabezas curiosas.

Kuso…- lo murmura – Kagome ¡Te amo!.- lo anuncia, haciendo que aquellas dos palabras tengan un efecto en aquella mujer, deteniendo su camino.

No puedes separarme de ti y nuestros cachorros…- lo continua diciendo, haciendo que su Kagome se gire y lo mire a los ojos.

Yo…- lo comienza a decir Kagome.

Sshh…..- lo dice aquel hanyou- por favor no me dejes…- lo suplica caminando hacia donde se encuentra aquella mujer.

Pero Inuyasha…

Tu y nuestros cachorros, son lo mas importante que tengo… por eso yo…yo…- lo comienza a decir tomando el valor necesario para confesarse hacia su Kagome- destruí a Kikio…- lo concluye viendo los ojos de su Kagome abrirse.

Oh Inuyasha…-

Fue mi decisión Kagome… ella quería matarte, quería quitarme a mi familia…- la vuelve a interrumpir queriéndole dar una explicación- lo único que me alivia en estos momentos, es que su alma ya esta descansando…- lo concluye.

Lo siento Inuyasha… yo…- lo dice Kagome mientras abraza al chico, sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de Kikio.

¿me perdonas Kagome?.- lo pregunta, dejando que todo mundo prénsense aquello.

Oh si…- lo contesta dejando que Inuyasha, comience a darle cortos besos en su cuello.

Pero una cosa…- lo dice esta interrumpiendo toda muestra de cariño - ¿Por qué todo mundo sabe que estoy embarazada y yo apenas enterándome…- lo dice esta viendo a todo el mundo poner atención ante las palabras de Kagome.

Eso es fácil Kagome… nosotros podemos oler los cambios de cualquier hembra…- lo dice Kouga, acercándose hacia la pareja.

¿pueden saber cuantos son?...- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la siga abrazando por la cintura.

mmmm…- lo dice Kouga olfateando el aire alrededor de la chica- son dos…- lo concluye, viendo el rostro que se ilumina de Kagome, tocándose aquel vientre…

esto es culpa de Inuyasha…- lo dice como reproche.

Pero Kagome… yo…

Me pondré gorda…- lo interrumpe al ver la cara del chico, haciendo que todo mundo se ría ante aquello.

**Continuaraaa!!**

**¡jojojo!, comencemos con un ¡bravo!... jajaja la verdad quien diría que Inuyasha sería capaz de matar a Kikio O.O!... ni yo misma me lo creí… pero me sentí tan bien jojojo, es que yo odiar a kikio Ò.Ó!!**

**Bueno chicas hemos llegado al penúltimo capitulo, jajaja he hecho historias muy cortas, pero es que hay mas historias en espera que desean ser plasmadas en la pantalla de la comp., espero que este short fic les ay gustado!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!**

**Y espero que hayan tenido una bonita navidad!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi. **


	5. La Búsqueda Termino

**Capitulo V.- La Búsqueda Termino.**

Enano, ¿has visto a mi mujer?.- lo pregunta este, llegando apenas a la aldea.

Si, fue a recoger algunas flores…- lo contesta, sin tener oportunidad de decirle aquel baka que fue acompañada por aquellas dos criaturas.

¡Feh! Esa mujer no hace otra cosa que darle dolores de cabeza, apenas si se fue ayer por el último fragmento de la perla, que escucharon hablar de él con la compañía de aquel monje…

La extraño profundamente, al igual que aquellos pequeñitos, justo cuando llega a la cabaña que construyo, nada de nada…

Olfatea en el aire, aquellos tres aromas que tanto adora, aumentando la velocidad para llegar hacia aquel campo de flores, lo primero que ve es a su pequeña hija a lado de su madre arrancando un sin fin de flores y riendo, del otro extremo esta su hermano luchando con aquella espada de juguete que le trajo Kagome de su época y ella… su mujer riéndose de aquellos pequeñitos apenas de un año.

Pa…pa…- lo balbucea una pequeñita a lado de su mami.

Pa…pa…pa…- lo dice aquel otro pequeñito que esta sentado a unos metros de su madre con su espada, el cual trata de levantarse para demostrarle a su padre que él es muy fuerte.

Una fuerte carcajada por parte del hanyou, se hace presente tomando a su pequeño entre brazos, sabiendo bien que apenas pueden caminar un poco.

¿Qué tal su búsqueda?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tomando entre sus brazos a aquella pequeñita.

Bien, ya tenemos el último trozo…- lo dice este hacia su esposa, viéndola cada vez mas hermosa.

Pa…pa…papa…- lo dice aquella bebita extendiendo sus bracitos para que este la tome junto con su hermano uno en cada brazo.

¿me entrañaron par de demonios?...- lo pregunta un Inuyasha feliz de tener aquella familia.

ai… ai…- lo contestan con aquel si…

¿Y mi bella esposa?...- lo pregunta Inuyasha de aquella forma sensual, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñen de color rosado.

Mucho…- lo contesta, acercándose hacia su hanyou para darle un beso en los labios, dejando que este los atrape a la hora de la retirada…

Te amo…- lo murmura el hanyou dejando que sus pequeños de deslicen por sus brazos para llegar a sus piernas cada uno sujetándose fuertemente, bien quieren que su padre los lleve.

Y yo mucho…- lo murmura al sentir los brazos del chico rodearla y pegarla a su cuerpo, dejando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que sus pequeños se encuentran listos para moverse.

Upa…- se escucha la voz de dos pequeñitos listos para sostenerse ante la caminata.

Kagome se separa de su medio demonio, para recoger aquellas flores junto con el juguete de su pequeñín, y así ver como su padre camina con ellos en dirección de la casa.

-.-

¿ya se durmieron?...- lo murmura un hanyou recibiendo a su esposa entre sus brazos, algo cansada.

Si…- lo dice esta, dejando que el hanyou le un pequeño beso en sus labios.

¿sabes que te extrañe mucho, verdad?...- lo susurra cerca de sus labios, dejando que aquella mujer se derrita entre sus brazos.

Shiii…- lo contesta, al sentir aquellas caricias en su cuello.

¡feh! Mujer… me gusta tu cama…- lo murmura como una vez atrás se lo hizo saber, al decidir que cosas trae de la época actual para ellos.

Tu Koshii decidiste traerla…- lo recuerda la miko, ante las pasadas palabras del chico

_¿Por qué no mejor una nueva?.- lo pregunta y sugiere Kagome_

_No… yo quiero esa…- lo insiste el hanyou, tomando el colchón del cuarto de la chica._

_Pero Inuyasha, mi mama dice que nos da una nueva…- lo dice Kagome tratando de que aquel hombre de su brazo a torcer._

_Kuso mujer… en esta yo te hice el amor por primera vez, así que será esta…- lo dice aquel hanyou algo sonrojado por explicar aquellos detalles… tonto y romántico._

_Oh…- es la única respuesta de Kagome, recordaba aquel día… en que Inuyasha y ella… y bueno lo que pasó después._

¿quieres hacer el amor, cariño?..- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella voz sensual que tanto le gusta a Kagome.

Se me antoja mucho…- lo contesta dejando que el propio Inuyasha introduzca aquellas manos debajo de aquella playera.

Antojos… esa palabra me trae muy malos recuerdos…- lo murmura, besando los labios de su miko.

_Inuyasha, yo quiero un pastel de chocolate…- lo dice aquella mujer, sentada en aquella cama matrimonial._

_¡feh! Mujer, ¿y de donde quieres que lo saque?.- lo pregunta, viendo aquella esposa con una pequeña pancita de cuatro meses, donde sus pequeñitos están creciendo._

_Ve a con mi mamá…- lo sugiere._

_¿ahora?...- lo pregunta, sabiendo que es de noche y aquellos antojos lo vuelven loco._

_¡si!.- lo grita Kagome, sintiéndose desesperado por no comer aquel pastel de chocolate._

Bueno, pero me porte bien…- lo menciona Kagome al recordar todas aquellas veces, que hizo que Inuyasha fuera a su época y después ya no quería aquello, un duro embarazo.

Si claro…- lo dice sarcásticamente mientras abre aquellos botones de la blusa de su esposa- dándome abajos…- lo murmura, con un poco de herido orgullo.

_No quiero…- lo murmura una Kagome tratando de seguir comiendo aquella fruta._

_Kagome debemos de ir con tu mama…- lo dice este tratando de persuadir a su mujer para seguir caminando pero esta desea comer de aquella fruta que encontró en el camino._

_No quiero…- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, sin dar su brazo a torcer, mostrando aquella pancita de cinco meses de embarazo._

_No seas terca Kagome…- lo murmura, acercándose hacia su Kagome, para quitarle aquella fruta._

_Dije que no…- lo dice esta enojada por que le quitaron aquella comida._

_Mujer dijo Kaede que no deberías de comer mucho…- lo dice este._

_No estoy gorda baka…. ¡ABAJO!.- lo concluye dejando que el chico se estampe en aquel suelo._

Bueno, pero después…- lo dice con un pequeño gemido al sentir los labios del chico en su pecho.

No kag, no lo digas…- lo dice aquel hanyou, sabiendo a lo que se refiere su esposa… aquellos dos meses una pesadilla total.

_¿Qué tienes Kagome?.- lo pregunta este, viendo por que su mujer esta llorando, si apenas es demasiado temprano._

_Es que… es que… estoy gorda…- lo concluye llorando, dejando que sus lagrimas se deslicen por toda su cara._

_Claro que no…- lo niega aquel hombre, tomando a su mujer de unos siete meses de embarazo entre sus brazos._

_Pero…pero… tu no me quieres…- se lo dice con aquel llanto, haciendo reír un poco al hanyou._

_Yo te adoro preciosa…- lo murmura, viendo a su esposa entre sus brazos, ya decía la madre de Kagome que estos dos últimos meses Kagome estaría llorando por todo, demasiado sentimental._

_¿enserio?...- lo pregunta con voz ilusionada y con un pequeño hipo._

_Uy demasiado…- lo contesta con una sonrisa, dejando que sus labios se unan a los de su pequeña._

¡feh! Mujer… te amo demasiado y tengo tantas ganas de devorarte…- lo murmura, dejando por fin a su esposa desnuda en aquella cama, solo le ruega a Kami ninguna interrupción…

Cuando quieras… Inu….- se lo dice, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de este, mientras aquel hanyou se acomoda sobre ella.

En pocos segundos se escuchan pequeños suspiros salir de los labios de aquella miko, sabiendo bien lo hambriento que esta aquel hanyou, tantos días separados… y extrañándolo a cada momento.

Desliza sus manos por aquel fuerte pecho, reconociéndolo… viendo si existe alguna cicatriz nueva, pero parece ser que esta intacto como hace cinco años atrás, libre de todo rasgo.

Siente como poco a poco los labios del hanyou desciende por su hombro escuchando "mi hembra" sonriendo ante ello, por aquellas marcas que hace un año atrás dejo aquel hanyou al tomarla en su cuarto por primera vez.

Lame aquella zona, sintiendo como su Kagome comienza a moverse sensualmente cosa que lo vuelve loco tratando de no perder la cabeza y hacerla suya, deben de protegerse… por el momento los demás cachorros podrían esperar.

Kagome…. estas… tomando… la… pastilla…- se lo dice jadeante conteniéndose aquellas ganas de continuar.

Shiii…- lo contesta de aquella forma infantil pero a la vez tan sensual que hace que el mismo hanyou pierda completamente la cabeza, inclinándose a besar los labios de su hembra para seguir con aquel ritual.

Apenas se escucha un pequeño grito proveniente de los labios de la miko, sabiendo bien que su hanyou ya se encuentra dentro de ella y aquella posición demasiado sexy, tomando aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos y comenzar a moverse…

Inu… aahhh…- lo dice Kagome, al sentir aquella pequeña embestida dentro de s cuerpo, perdiendo la cabeza por completo, dejando que su Inuyasha haga lo que quiera con ella…

Con sus cagaras acaricia sensualmente la cintura de aquella mujer, dejando que la luz de la luna sea tengo de aquella unión de la misma manera que lo fue hace un año atrás.

Apenas se alcanza a escuchar un grito, pero no continua con aquel sonido por que Inuyasha se encuentra callándola con aquel beso, pero sus uñas se entierran en los brazos del chico dejándolos marcados.

Sintiendo un sin fin de explosiones y aquel cuerpo sudado siendo unido mas a fondo en el cuerpo del chico…

Inuyasha se recuesta a lado de Kagome, llevándosela consigo como lo hizo hace un año atrás, dejándola encima de su cuerpo unido a ella, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo de todos modos el tener a Kagome y aquellos pequeños es lo que siente.

¡keh!, te amo mujer…- lo murmura feliz, al acariciar suavemente aquella hembra.

Y yo mas…- lo contesta una Kagome sonriendo ante la vida que le toco vivir y dándole gracias a Kami de haber tenido aquella oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha.

Unos minutos después se escucha un pequeño llanto, sabiendo que es su pequeño hijo… aclamando algo de comida.

Voy yo…- lo anuncia aquel hanyou separándose de Kagome, sabiendo que está, esta lista con para darles de comer.

Apenas ve como su marido trae aquellas dos criaturas… recién cumplidos el año.

¿Cuánto tiempo dejaras de darles pecho?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como su esposa le da primero a uno y él le da con aquel biberón a su pequeña.

Dentro de poco tiempo…- lo contesta viendo a su familia, reunida.

Y pensar que él estuvo a punto de irse con Kikio, y perderse aquello, el pensar que Kikio y aquella promesa era mas importante que Kagome… el pensar y recordar todo lo que su Kagome sufrió al verlo preocupado por Kikio… y ahora tiene una familia con aquella mujer de la época actual.

Ya se quedaron dormidos…- lo murmura Kagome, viendo aquellos pequeñitos en los brazos de su padre.

los llevo a su cuarto…-

no… déjalos…- lo dice aquella mujer tomando a su pequeña, para depositarla en la cama, al igual que el hermano, siendo protegidos por una muralla de almohadas.

¿planeas que nos durmamos con estos demonios?.- lo pregunta un hanyou decepcionado y él que pensaba seguir con aquella sección…

Si…- lo contesta Kagome, dejando el suficiente espacio para que aquel hanyou se duerma con ella, a su lado, dejando que toda la familia este reunida.

Con un pesado suspiro se acuesta a lado de su Kagome, abrazándola, mientras ve aquellos dos pequeños Ángeles con los cuales comparte la cama como solía hacerlo cuando apenas tenían tres meses.

_¿no crees que podamos aplastarlos?...- lo pregunta un hanyou, viendo como sus pequeños dan un ligero bostezo y se acomodan en los brazos de su madre._

_Si tienes cuidado no lo creo…- lo dice Kagome, dejando que sus pequeños se acomoden en aquella cama, de una manera en que no pueda pasarles nada, boca abajo._

_Pero, Kagome… deberían de quedarse en su cuna…- lo dice Inuyasha, temiendo aplastar aquellos cuates, como una vez se lo dijo Kagome._

_No seas miedoso Inuyasha, no les pasara nada…- se lo dice, acostándose en la cama, con aquellos pequeños._

_¡feh!...- la única respuesta del hanyou para reunirse con su esposa._

Y ahora no tiene mucho miedo, pero solo algo… de que aquellos dos pequeños se caigan de la cama o algo por el estilo, es que es su familia y los cuida demasiado…

Ve a su esposa dormir ya entre sus brazos, del mismo modo que ve aquellos dos pequeños igual que su madre, dormir placidamente como si aquel mundo que los rodea fuera tan perfecto.

Su pequeña hija igual a su madre el cabello azabache y aquellos ojos dorados, con su piel blanca como Kagome y tan suave… pero al igual que su hermano unas lindas orejitas adornan en su cabecita.

Su pequeño, ojos dorados igual que el y su hermana, solo que a diferencia de esta el cabello plateado como él, siendo su replica perfecta como Kagome se lo dijo una vez, sintiéndose feliz…

Y pensar que hace un año estuvo a punto de perder a Kagome, recibiendo aquella noticia.

_Me voy a casar_

Y claro que se iba a casar, pero con él, no con otro hombre… solo con él.

Y recordar cuando la madre de la chica recibió la noticia.

_Etto… nosotros tenemos una noticia que darles…- lo anuncia Kagome, dejando su comida en la mesa, viendo a toda su familia reunida, incluyendo al hanyou que esta a lado suyo._

_¿que sucede Kagome?.- lo pregunta el abuela de esta._

_Bueno es que… yo…yo…-_

_¡feh! Lo que quiere decir Kagome es que vamos a tener dos cachorros…- lo interrumpe aquel hanyou dándole la noticia a la familia de la chica._

_¿voy a ser tío?...- lo murmura y pregunta sota, levantándose del asiento para ver a su hermana y su nuevo hermano…_

_Voy a tener un bisnieto, que podrá escucharme…- lo dice ilusionado aquel anciano._

_Papá, son dos…- lo dice la madre de la chica – hija te felicito, por eso compre muchas cosas para bebé, ¿Qué te parece si las vemos?..- lo sugiere la madre, dejando a todo el mundo confundido._

_Vamos chicos, una madre siempre sabe…- lo dice, sacando aquella caja de ropita, para enseñársela a su hija y yerno._

Algunas veces piensa que la madre de Kagome tiene poderes sobrenaturales, ella misma supo que serian un niño y una niña… y algunas cosas mas, según Kagome es por la "experiencia" que tiene…

¿en que piensas Koshii?..- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo a su esposo algo pensativo.

En mi vida contigo, cariño…- lo contesta viendo aquellos ojos marrones, grandes como una hermosa perla.

Pues eso empieza desde hace siete años atrás… Koshii.- lo recuerda Kagome.

¿Kagome eres feliz?...- lo pregunta de repente un hanyou

Claro que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- lo dice esta.

Por que… ya acabo la búsqueda…- lo murmura, viendo a aquellos tres tesoros que tiene.

¿Qué búsqueda?.- lo pregunta una Kagome al sentir como las manos del chico se deslizan por sus piernas.

La de un esposo y los fragmentos, pequeña…- lo murmura, a centímetros de sus labios, dejando que aquella cabellera plateada se deslice por sus hombros.

mmmm… me gusta lo primero…- lo dice con un ronroneo la misma Kagome al recibir aquellos labios.

A mi también…- lo bromea el chico, dejando que sus labios sigan con aquel lento ritmo

_Y la búsqueda termino…_

**¡Fin!**

**¡O.O!, chicas soy demasiado joven para morir, se que algunas no les gusta que termine los fics… pero como todo tiene su final, pero ya he dicho que planeo hacer muchos mas fics que se encuentran en lista de espera Muajajajaja….**

**Así que muchas gracias por leer este final y dejen sus mensajes o reclamos n.n!!.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba, Eiko 007, Kagome Higurashi 13, xully, Nikole, Elizabeth-236, KagomeKatheryne, TLAP, Nadja-chan, Nadeshiko miko, Kagome-1551, Naunet-inuxkag, Nagini12, Yuiren31, Riyyu, 3758 Sirenita, Karito114, KagomeVicky, Sandriña, Kagomechan167, Kagomesita123, Aome 19961, Katy 100pre, Aome, dulce, Leilita 4b16, AnatkmDany, Sahyra, Tu amiga1912, Mikochan2, KagInu160 y Mitsuki Hayase (hermansa).  
**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
